


The Reflection Of Ocean In Your Eyes

by oceanshavenomemory



Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanshavenomemory/pseuds/oceanshavenomemory
Summary: "Oi Haru, say... Have you ever felt... Uneasy or uncomfortable when we were around your friends?"Haru looks into his ruby red eyes, tries to read him. He wonders why Rin thinks that..."I've always felt proud."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Reflection Of Ocean In Your Eyes

Rin and Haru sits at the coast, only sound they hear is crash of the ocean waves. Sky's turned into pastel colours, it's a beautiful place to see during early black. Rin decides to break the silence even though it is so peaceful. He has an urge, which tells him that Haru is embarassed by him. 

"Oi Haru, say... Have you ever felt... Uneasy or uncomfortable when we were around your friends?" 

Haru looks into his ruby red eyes, tries to read him. He wonders why Rin thinks that... 

"I've always felt proud." 

He gently brushes the hair out of Rin's face. Rin looks angelic, he has to admit. All in white, reflection of ocean in his eyes as he looks away... Oh, he truly is in love with an angel!

Rin puts Haru's hands on his own burning beet cheek. Haru, though, strokes his hot cheeks gently. He leans in for a soft kiss on the lips. The moment their lips touch, Rin wraps his arms around Haru's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Nngh- Haru..."

Rin moans in between the sloppy kisses, which Haru finds so hot. His hand wander through Rin's chest, finding the nipple. He brushes it with his thumb and that causes Rin to moan louder between kisses. When his nipple becomes stone hard, Haru pulls away from the kiss, leaving Rin gasping. He lowers his head so he can face his chest. He sucks the hardened nipple, kissing, licking and blowing on it. When he's done, he grabs Rin's shoulders and lays him down, seperates his legs and puts them around his waist. He doesn't want to wait but somehow he wants to tease Rin so badly.

"Haru, please!" Rin begs, breath ragged. 

"Hm, please what?" Haru is quite decisive about teasing Rin, so he does. 

"Fuck me raw! Pound your big, fat cock inside me like you always do... Please, daddy! I need you here." Rin always feels embarassed after for being so shameless but the lust takes him over! 

Haru unzips his tight jeans and slowly pulls them down. Rin's impatient movements and his soaked panties make his cock twitch, so Haru pulls the panty down as well. He palms his pussy and slides two fingers in without a warning. He strokes Rin's walls with his long, slender fingers. His thumb finds its place on his clit, rubbing it slowly. Rin squirms under him, breath ragged and a moaning mess. 

"More, Haru, daddy- nnghh! Ah, yes!" 

He feels his pants tighten even more as if it is possible as Rin squirms and moans under him. He pulls his fingers out, then takes his own pants off. Rin looks at his cock like he's been thirsty to get it inside him for years.  
Haru takes his cock in his hand and grinds on Rin's clit. 

"D-daddy! More, more! I want you to fill me up! Ah, I want your babies, daddy!" 

Hearing his words, Haru knows that he can't stand this tease as well. He enters Rin slowly, his insides are hot and lubricious. 

"D-DADDY! Haru, Haru, yes! Fuck me, oh! I feel full already! Gimme what I want PLEASE!" 

Haru starts to move and Rin rocks his hips into Haru's as well. 

"Hmm, babe... Your insides are hot, oh so wet! Is it because of daddy's cock? Do you love the way I make you scream?" Haru asks though he knows the answer. 

"Y-yes! I love it when I scream for daddy's- AH!" Rin moans much loader than before. 

"Right there! Yeah! HARU, YES PLEASE!" 

Haru knows he had found Rin's sweet spot and he can see the tears forming in his eyes, probably the tears of lust! He is lost in this endless-feeling lust either. He keeps hitting on that spot and Rin's legs start to get shakier even more. He is trembling with the pleasure, eyes lustful and teary. 

"Do you want to..." Haru strokes his stomach and continues "Have daddy's babies right here?" 

"Yes! Daddy's babies! Ahh, nngghh! D-daddy! I'm close!" 

Haru just nods in response, he knows that he is about to hit his climax as well.  
Rin tightens his legs around Haru's waist while he shakes non-stop. Haru just leans in and licks and sucks on his beloved baby's neck, sucks hard enough to leave marks. 

"Mine." He growls and then buries his head on there. 

"Let's cum together, Rin, baby." 

He needs it more than everything at that moment and after a few more thrusts, with his encouragement, they both come. Rin feels Haru's come deep inside him and moans, oh, he is so full!  
Haru falls on his lover. Their breathes are ragged, Haru decides to speak. 

"How do you feel, babe?" 

"I feel full! Full of daddy's babies." He takes Haru's hand on his own stomach and puts it there. Haru rubs his belly slowly and then kisses him on the forehead. 

"I love you, babe." 

"I love you too, daddy. But promise to carry me Princess style until we get in the car, I think I won't be able to walk and I'm hella sleepy!" 

Haru adores how his lover is talkative. 

"Sure, whatever my baby wishes!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for writing my kinks around 3 am I guess...? Whatever, English isn't my mother tongue and I tried to minimise my mistakes. If I have any, I'm sorry!


End file.
